deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
News Archives/2009
December December 28, 2009 Tonight, the hard work to re-design, improve and correct the wiki Map as much as possible and the current result should be quite a bit more map-like as well. December 25, 2009 The Featured Clan system was implemented, so the Clans which have worked the hardest to present themselves here can now do this even better. December 24, 2009 As a christmas present to all of Dead Frontier, AdminPwn presented us some special news about upcoming updates today - in short: Dead Frontier will go 3D! Long Version: The initially planned update to ActionScript 3 to improve all connections, reduce lag and generally increase performance so we can have far better multiplayer and up to 50 zombies at once on the screen has been scrapped, since the "Flash Guru" ragequitted recently and took half of AdminPwn's cash with him without any outcoming result. Instead of trying to work on the conversion to AS3 himself, AdminPwn decided to go several levels higher and don't make Dead Frontier only better but outright awesome for a web-based MMO. So he found an interesting new technology plug-in with the name "Unity" which he is now planning to use to re-build the whole Inner City, later probably also the Outpost part of the game which will stay purely flash based for now. Unity, compared to other common web media technologies such as Adobe Flash, Sun Java or Microsoft Silverlight is specifically designed for games, 3D models and complicated graphical structures, so its basically a special web plug-in (Compatible with both Mac and Windows) which seems like it was made for Dead Frontier. The plan is to create a quite well enhanced Inner City with a 3rd Person 3D view and far superior graphical design at a rather low hardware cost, which can be indiviually scaled up or down. For this, simply using the processor like most plug-ins still do these days is hardly enough, so Unity is fully capable of using typical graphical APIs like DirectX and OpenGL. More info about the planned updates and some concept drawings of new zombies can be found at the announcement thread, located here: Dead Frontier's Future You can also install the Unity Web Player and instantly (without browser restart) check out some sample scenarios for Unity, such as "Tropical Paradise". Unity uses standard shooter controls, so move around with WASD and use Space to jump. Take your time, explore the huge island and check out yourself what browser games are capable of nowadays. December 21, 2009 There has been a complete overhaul of the Wiki Clan Rules. Under these new rules, the leader of the clan poster of the clan thread has to be level 25+ or have a post count of over 500. The clan thread must have a proper structure, including important information about the clan, a background story, description of the clan, a complete list of its members, detailed information about how to join the clan, and a ranking structure if appropriate. Generally, the Clan Discussion Rules have to be followed. Aside from that, a clan thread for the clan must exist, and it must be linked to the clan article on the Wiki. The Clan Template must be included in the clan article, with all necessary information filled in. Lastly, each clan may only have one clan article. Clans that fail to comply with these rules will receive a warning. Deletion of the clan article may occur if nothing is done by the clan to meet the requirements or rules. December 19, 2009 The Storage and all storage boxes in it are now available for all Non-Gold Members. December 15, 2009 In a sudden outburst of holiday cheer, survivors have been seen out caroling in the streets while wielding large candy canes. These sweet treats seem to make great weapons, and come in a variety of flavors. So if you find yourself dashing through the snow in a one horse open sleigh, be sure to pick one up as they are a limited edition weapon that beats all others in Christmas Spirit. These weapons, more powerful than a Katana, are available only until 1st January 2010, and after that date they will be discontinued. Be sure to purchase one before they disappear forever! December 12, 2009 A Bank icon was added to the outpost screen. It has the same function as the Storage of the past - a place where players can store their money. The Storage now has the purpose of storing players' items. Players have access to 5 free storage slots, and may buy additional slots in increments of fives for a sum of money. It is currently available only to Gold Members; it will be available to free players from 19th December 2009 onwards. December 4, 2009 A new requirement for clans has been put in place. All clans that are documented here are required to have a clan thread. If they lack one, they have one week to set it up and provide its link in the clan template. November November 30, 2009 After a good deal of community input on the subject of weapon skins, 21 weapons were revised again, many in a way very similar to the community-suggested fixes. The community is now especially pleased with the badass bloody grinder, while the completely revised Amputator got positive, yet still slightly controversial comments due to its very unusual new design. November 29, 2009 A helpful update came in today, several "Need Help?" links appeared near the bottom of various parts of Nastya's Holdout, in the Inner City and even at the "Death" page, which will open several different tutorials which explain how everything works, depending on your current location in the game. In total, there are 9 different tutorials about how to use various important parts of the game, such as: * Outpost * Storage * Notice Board * The Yard * Marketplace * Inventory * Profiles * Inner City * Death Additionally, one of the local residents took it upon himself to fiddle with the new weapon skins that were added yesterday. Several of the weapons have been updated according to "What the people wanted". November 28, 2009 All weapon images were revised today by our graphical artist, Greg Taylor. Most of the community loves the new looks, but there's a little controversy about the images of the Amputator, Grinder and a few other weapons which will be probably changed again soon. Generally, all weapon images are of higher quality, look more detailed and less dark, with completely new styles for some of them. (i.e. GAU-19, Dusk Weapons) November 24, 2009 Today Dead Frontier officially appeared at both Twitter and Facebook to connect even more easily with its players and hopefully recruit even more new ones. Both of the sites can be reached via the two new buttons, which can now be found at the bottom of each page. Direct Links: * Twitter * Facebook November 16, 2009 The Gambling Den and its only activity - "Three Card Monte" - is now available for all Non-Gold Members. November 15, 2009 The long awaited re-arrival of the cheaper PayBySMS service OneBip has finally happened. Players who do not have credit cards will now be able to buy credits and Gold Membership by text message. There is now also a new option to customize your gear - you can now dye your clothes and armor in the Yard, either done by an apprentice dyer who charges 15000 $ for Clothes and 30000 $ for Armor, which gives you a random color or by a master dyer where you can pick the color for 300 (Clothes) or 500 (Armor) credits. But beware of the apprentice dyer you may end up with the same color you started with! November 11, 2009 A Gambling Den was added to Nastya's Holdout earlier today. Test your luck against the cards as you try to keep an eye on the Queen! Don't get too cocky, as it's very difficult, and you could easily lose all your money to the old gambler! Currently, this is only available for Gold Members, everyone else will be able to play a round or two on November 16th. November 2, 2009 Congratulations to Dead Frontier's two newest moderators: Sgt Thompson and zenmaster! Your help in the future will be very much appreciated by the Dead Frontier Community. October October 31, 2009 AdminPwn just finished working on a new feature to improve our multiplayer server - a HTTP tunnelling system to improve the connectivity to multiplayer for those players who always encountered errors before. Due to the nature of a HTTP tunnel, it may take up to 15 seconds to actually connect to the multiplayer lobby for those people, so please be patient till it works or you get a "Can't connect" error. Note: This will not affect players who never had any serious multiplayer connection problems. October 29, 2009 The same survivor who made the Amputator vs Crow fanart pic is now working together with AdminPwn to create new Dead Frontier ads, and you can be a part of it! They prepared raw backgrounds but need YOU to dress up as zombies and pose for them like in classic zombie movies such as Dawn / Day / Diary / Land of the Dead. More details about all this and the thread to post your pictures in can be found here: DF Zombies for Ads Update: The new Dead Frontier Ads have been finished and can be found here: DF Ads/Banners/Artwork (You may have to disable Adblockers to view them all, due to keyword filters) Animated flash ads can be found here: :::Flash Advertisement #1 :::Flash Advertisement #2 :::Flash Advertisement #3 Participants: Masterdemon1, LeroyP, theDARK1, Jarki and 2 unknown persons. October 26, 2009 A site has replaced Dead Frontier's actual site as the #1 result, if users search for "Dead Frontier" on various search engines. Simply titled "mux.am", many players wondered if it was a new server. However, it was revealed to be a known phishing site, and confirmed by a moderator and AdminPwn himself. The site was already reported to Google and it's hosting company and should be removed soon. Meanwhile, no one should enter their login information into this site for their own security. Instead, please bookmark the real link or go directly to Dead Frontier's actual site: http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php This site is a great cause for concern for the game, owing to the fact of how easily it became Google's first search result, and removed the real site from the result list. October 23, 2009 All flash signatures with individually generated profile information now have new backgrounds to match the new site background, displaying a part of the destroyed Fairview City. It was an idea suggested by zenmaster in I&S, where AdminPwn said "Consider this idea stolen." You may have to clear your cache to see it. October 22, 2009 Today, Pumpkin Masks were added to the Credit Shop for 1000 credits (800 for Gold Members). They're a limited item, and will only be on sale until November 1st, so buy them quickly! Currently, they have no stat additions, but it is speculated that they may in the future be given some. Also, Clothing was made available in the Credit Shop. However, it only contains a limited assortment of hats, masks, and coats. They're available for fairly high credit amounts, so don't be surprised if you find yourself bankrupt from buying too many! Check it out in the Credit Shop! October 21, 2009 The background has changed once again! Now it portrays a street, with what looks like zombies roaming the streets and a billboard saying "DEAD FRONTIER". There is also a gun shop, laundromat, barber shop, dollar store, and a butcher shop along with tons of zombies, crashed cars and other interesting details. The original picture can be found on its creator's blog at gregtaylorart.blogspot.com. Also, two new "Shops" have been added to the "Miscellaneous" section of the Credit Shop! One is a "Surgeon" and the other a "Profession Change". The Surgeon allows you to modify your new avatar's physical appearance - including the gender - for 500 credits (400 for Gold Members) while the Profession Change lets you pick a new profession, along with being able to change your avatar in the same way the Surgen does it and also includes a Stat Reset, all for 5000 credits (4000 for Gold Members). Check them out in the Credit Shop! October 18, 2009 The new avatar system is out! All existing account get a standard white shirt and grey trousers for the beginning, more clothes can be looted in the city from now on. There are slots for one Hat, Mask, Coat, Shirt and Trousers so there are various ways for everyone to customize themselves, aside from the initial options to edit your character which include the Skin Tone, Face, Hair, Hair Color and (no) Beard. Newly created chracters are given specifically colored clothing, depending on their class. For example, a Doctor gets all-white clothes, Engineers get a typical blue collar shirt with black pants and Soldiers will receive all-green clothing. Of course the equipped armor also define the resulting style, larger weapons now appear on the back of our characters while Pistols and Revolves come in holsters and heavy Machine- / Shotguns include Bullet- / Shell bandoliers as well. October 14, 2009 Today, a very new member of the community called "Resister" has used his time to create a rather simple yet excellent fanart poster for Dead Frontier, which quickly gained popularity within the community. Reference Thread: DF Poster (Amputator vs. Crow) October 12, 2009 Apparently, a brave looter managed to find a new and rare piece of armor in the city, called the "EVoid Armour" due to some readable engravings in its shell. It seems to be of equivalent strength to the Exterminator Reactive XT suit of armor, yet far more valued at the moment due to its rarity. It's currently unknown if more of this interestingly new kind of armor exist in survivor hands or the Inner City. Reference Thread: What's EVoid Armour? (Gold Member Only) Some people believe that this armor was not supposed to be found in the city yet, much like the first looted GAU-19. Everyone is currently waiting on confirmation from AdminPwn on this rumor. Update: Apparently this special piece of armor is quite a bit more durable than it seemed before, since it was specially forged for the V.O.I.D Clan like its name says. The Armor is now also properly named "Void Armour", the E probably stood for "Experimental". The first looter of the armor was given an Exterminator Reactive XT instead, so only a few selected top VOID Members own this armor. October 10, 2009 The clans page has had a complete overhaul. This is to make the page look better, and to purge the list of disbanded clans. All clans are invited to start up their article here. September September 24, 2009 Today 6 new items have been released and can be considered the first few pieces of clothing coming in the upcoming update! AdminPwn is currently selling them in the marketplace (Don't get your hopes up, they're not cheap) under Items - Misc. The following items are currently on sale: :::::* White Cloak :::::* White Hockey Mask :::::* Black Trousers :::::* White Shirt :::::* Black Insanity Mask :::::* Crash Helmet Additionally, several of the new armor images were tweaked a bit and there are signs about an upcoming armor coloring system, even though it does not more than show colors in armor names so far. September 20, 2009 Dead Frontier's server was experiencing problems, most likely caused by the influx of players arriving from Newgrounds. Many people are experiencing an inability to do certain actions, or being logged out of their account. Please do not make any threads about the issue, as it will be taken care of without topics being spammed all over Dead Frontier. September 19, 2009 Today, a member named "masterdemon" had found an article dated 31 August 2009, about an interview of Neil Yates - the creator of Dead Frontier, known as AdminPwn. Neil revealed some information on his career as a game designer in the interview. Most of it is about his personal experience and opinions, but he did also reveal some information regarding future updates to Dead Frontier. Here are some interesting facts from the interview. Neil decided to create shooter games, as they were the only shareware games with any degree of success, which were not “cutsie” in nature. After experimenting with Flash, he decided to go with it, because of the faster development and the ease of deploying it to a large variety of platforms, which Flash offers. Neil has revealed that he has hired a Flash guru to help convert the game from AS2 to AS3, and to “optimize everything”. He also aims “to have up to 30-50 zombies and 10 players on screen at once without compromising framerate”, for the “OMG EPIC ZOMBIE HORDE!!!!111” feeling. The inspiration for Dead Frontier came from the want to create a MMO that is different, in that it wasn’t anime, cartoony or cute. He wanted to create a game that was more hardcore, violent, gory etc. When brainstorming for ideas initially, he asked himself what he would really want to play; the answer to his own question was a survival horror MMO. Thus, like that, he created a survival horror MMO that he would want to play. Here is the link to the article. http://britishindie.com/2009/08/jagged-blade-interview/ September 18, 2009 Today Dead Frontier was updated with a completely new list of armors. Already existing armors have been renamed, and have been given a new look. Read more at: http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?topic=310903 The is the complete list of all new armor types: Flak Jacket >> Sports Armour SA1 Mesh >> Zylon Vest XR22 Mesh >> Kevlar Vest XZ8-GX Mesh >> Flak Jacket LR8 Reactive >> SN-42 ZX11 Reactive >> Reactive SLX ZRX-H Reactive >> Reactive XT800 Dusk Reactive (Elite Shop) Exterminator Mesh Exterminator Mesh GT Exterminator Reactive Exterminator Reactive XT Mesh RX-2 Mesh SLX September 16, 2009 A new promotional game, titled "Dead Frontier: Outbreak" has been released on Newgrounds, by AdminPwn. It is a text-based zombie adventure game, complete with voice acting. It was created mainly to promote Dead Frontier among gamers who may not have heard of it. Players are encouraged to notify AdminPwn of bugs in the game in the announcement thread, if any are found. Also, a high rating of the game would be greatly appreciated, as a high rating of the game would mean that more people would see it, thus increasing the awareness of players about Dead Frontier. This is the link to the game. http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/511685 September 10, 2009 A glitch happened in the evening, causing all players to gain about 2000 credits. The server will be performing a rollback, and players are encouraged to stay calm about the matter. Dead Frontier moderator Blaqk has stated that players may spend the credits without risk of being banned, although players will not keep any credits or items after the rollback has occurred. An explanation was promised to be given by morning on the next day. Anything that players have gained since the glitch took place will be lost. The only exception will be credits that players buy with real money - since all credit transactions are logged by PayPal, they can easily be recovered. This is the link to the forum post regarding the matter which is called "Creditgate" by the community. http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?topic=309170.0 Update The server is currently undergoing update mode, and so the server is down. current as of 15:09 hours EST Update: AdminPwn posted an explanation and restored the server status to yesterday's BackUp Time status. All posts, PMs and game based changes since then were lost. Read Details here: Server Rollback September 07, 2009 Just minutes ago, Dead Frontier received a nice mini-update: A new background banner! After using the same background since a few months after the beta start, AdminPwn apparently got tired of the dark old background and requested a new background to be made by the previously mentioned graphical artist Greg Taylor. This new background is less of a monotone brown and grey city ruin and more of a lively orange, mainly due to the many fires of the destroyed city. The game atmosphere was wonderfully enhanced by this new banner which already received a lot of love from the community, and aside from that - the Dead Frontier logo also acquired a small touch up. Several website system tweaks were also applied around the same time, several people already claim that they load Dead Frontier and especially the forums much faster. Update: Greg Taylor made an account on Dead Frontier and posted a notice that due to popular request, wallpaper versions of the new background are now available for download on his blog. They are not exactly standard resolution formats but still look quite nice. You can alternatively get them from our Media page. September 03, 2009 Today, a sneaky member of the community named nein9 managed to find the website of the graphical artist hired by AdminPwn to overwork most items in Dead Frontier. The Food Items and possibly others were surely done by him, possibly even more than that. He also posted this interesting picture about the avatar update which is currently floating around the community. His blog and gallery can be found here, in case you're interested to see more of his art. http://www.gregtaylorart.com/ August August 31, 2009 The link to the Dead Frontier Wiki has been created on the Dead Frontier site. This is to provide players with a quick link to information pertaining to the game, and to raise awareness about the Wiki for those who were previously unaware about this source of information. Hopefully, new players with questions may find their answers here, instead of having to post all their questions in the forum. We welcome all new viewers and editors to the Dead Frontier Wiki. August 28-29, 2009 On Dead Frontier Discussion forum AdminPwn has revealed that the Inner City client is going to be changed by a programmer he hired with the proceeds from the sale of Amputators. With that, up to 30 zombies could be allowed on every screen, and he also hopes that lag would be eliminated. Most certainly, some balacing measures (i.e. nerf zombies' health) would be taken so that it wouldn't be too hard. AdminPwn also mentioned that, while the Avatar System has been delayed due to him being out-of-country and the artist being not quite finished, it should be released sometime soon. He also said in passing that, "Map will be extended eventually but that will most likely come later." August 21, 2009 The Amputator was taken down from the Credit Shop early, early this morning, as was advertised. As was expected, the Amputator rose in price. What was unexpected, was how fast it actually did. While most expected at least three months until the prices spiked, it's already highly priced in mere hours. July July 19, 2009 Today, a mysterious and bloody blade appeared in the Credit Shop. It looks like an old and ragged machete, yet early testing have proven that it is sharper, more solid, and easier to handle than even the katana. Since only a limited number of these "Amputators" seems to be in stock, they will be only sold for 1 month. July 13, 2009 Missions have been finally released! Access the Notice Board from the main outpost page if you are a Gold Member or wait one more week until it is available to everyone. Currently there are only a very basic set of missions available (based on your level) without any special selection interface, but since they were mainly released so they can be tested by Gold Members, that shouldn't bother anyone. Once the initial bugs have been worked out, our Admins will probably work on adding more interesting and advanced missions and a good background, so it really looks like a notice board and not just a blank list of objectives and the connected rewards in experience and hard cash. July 8, 2009 The Test Server is currently in Maintenance Mode. Our Admins most likely clean it up, fix reported bugs and generally prepare it for the server migration of the main server over to a new host. Due to technical reasons, this new host should be both more cost efficient as well as able to work with more players and a heavier total server load, especially during peak times. Update: The Test Server was removed and overwritten by the main server software and records. The CB Radio and all other data were migrated to the new location, the only remaining thing is a redirection from the old link s1deadfrontier.net to the new server at fairview.deadfrontier.com. The new server setup is still in the optimization phase and may take a few days to run stable. July 7, 2009 Due to a lack of interested participants on the Test Server, AdminPwn announced that everyone who joins the Stress test receives 10,000 Credits and a Level 200 character on the Test Server, so they can properly test all parts of the game. From that point on, every character on the Fairview Test Server is equipped with the credits and levels as well as 100 points in every status and proficiency, something which would be normally impossible, even at Level 200. July 6, 2009 AdminPwn announced today that there will be a server migration to a new host soon, so he set up a test server for everyone to stress test it at the new host. Join in, have fun and report any bugs you find. Fairview Test Server Announcement Thread July 1, 2009 Another wikia software update today, featuring the new functions to create a blog on your userpage and the "User Masthead", which is basically a little control panel with all important links that appears at user specific pages and includes avatars. (100 x 100 maximum, shown at the "Community" Widget below the navigation for example) June June 25, 2009 AdminPwn presented us some more example pictures of the Avatar Overhaul, which shows multiple types of clothing, armour underneath jackets, weapons visible on the character, gas masks, bandoleers, headbands, legstraps, and more. He also gave a quick update on the Missions, stating how he took a week off because of his dislocated arm, and that Missions should be released very soon. See it for yourself on his Announcement Thread June 21, 2009 Today Dead Frontier got a new Inner City soundtrack, it includes new title music as well as several different background tracks / noises. June 15, 2009 Due to a recent server update of our hoster "Wikia", we now have a function to make it easier to edit any wiki page, especially for people who never worked with code. Wikia implemented an optional WYSIWYG Editor (What You See Is What You Get), which can be enabled by going HERE and can be temporarily en-/dis-abled again by clicking the "Wikitext Source" button at the right end of the new editing toolbar, or by deactivating it fully in your . A tutorial page for this'new page editor' is available as well. All future accounts will probably have this feature enabled by default, but reverting back to the code based editing mode will be still possible. If you don't know what all this means, never edited a wiki or worked with code, it is highely suggested that you activate this function after creating a wikia account. June 14, 2009 AdminPwn has stated, that he dislocated his shoulder, it's back in place now. But very painful to move, meaning missions, although very close will be finished Monday, or Tuesday. Due to him writing with one arm. May May 29, 2009 Sadly AdminPwn had to work more on the server and lag issues than expected, so Missions will be probably delayed by one or two weeks. The Avatar Update Date remains unchanged. May 23, 2009 AdminPwn just posted a Progress Report, stating that the work on enhancing synchronisation took longer than expected, but it should be done soon. The game server cluster should be currenlty able to cope with around 2000 players during the OA times due to recent updates. Along with that, AdminPwn is now working together with a professional graphic artist and they are currently working on overhauling the complete avatar system. The result will be that everyone will be able to re-style their characters, given some basic clothing and they will be able to loot more clothes to personalize your character further. Weapons and armor will also show up on your avatar in the future. It was also mentioned that while taking a break from the tiring synchronisation enhancement work, AdminPwn works on some basic missions which should be available by the end of next week for gold members and shortly afterwards for everyone else. Progress Report Thread May 22, 2009 The DF Toolbar received a few more updates, a new Forums Icon, and most of the "Related to, but not of" DF links where moved into a new sub-menu entitled Related Links, the updates are still under construction, but should be done shortly. On a side note, ectso would appreciate if someone could find an image under 50 x 50 pixels, that is related to groups, or clans that is similar to the main Links, and Forums Icons. May 19, 2009 The DF Toolbar received several new updates, one of which was the revisal of the Wiki page links, all the wiki links are now fully organized, and there are several new sub-menus for quick easy navigation. May 11, 2009 An Intro was added on the Natsyas Holdout. May 2, 2009 The game quality option was now moved directly into the main game flash for easier access. April April 29, 2009 AdminPwn has added/updated the following: *Changed the revive status to Critical for Health *Added Storage and Records in Player Outposts April 17, 2009 Today, many mysterious items such as Tattered Pages, Torn Diary and Old Notebooks are being looted in the locales. It mostly contains the stories of survivors which may be the backstory of Dead Frontier. Also in the city selection "Average" was changed to "Average Population" April 8, 2009 AdminPwn has redesigned the links above the Outpost. *Removed Inventory, Messages and Profile Links *Added a Merchandise Page in which you can buy Dead Frontier merchandise *Renamed the Shop to Credit Shop and also updated some info in the Help File. April 5, 2009 Today the web-page has been updated. What is interesting however, is that it has an option to select your city. Fairview is the only one, but it has "Average" next to it. Also, being killed no longer effects your nourishment level. April 1, 2009 There has been an update to revive status. Instead of the player becoming "Fine" for nourishment and "Injured" for health upon death, they now revive to hungry and serious. March March 31, 2009 There has been a new addition to the Outpost. The Mission HQ has been added, and many members are anticipating the release of missions, which are hoped to be released soon. However, all who click it come up with a... ... ... Rick Roll video. Click at your own discretion. March 15, 2009 Dead Frontier went under maintenance, and was soon after re-opened up to the public. A new update has been implemented: *New Inventory System *Two New Outpost Area's *Private Trading *A New Marketplace Along with that, new item pictures have been implemented for ammo, food, and medical supplies. More information can be seen here: http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?topic=268184.0 March 12, 2009 Another OA defeat. However, a small update has been implemented. Players may no longer delete their own accounts. This update comes as a consequence of people hacking accounts and then deleting them, and the real owners having no way of proving what items the account had. Admin also comments that the full release WILL be in 2009, but does not specify when. March 3, 2009 Well today's OA was a defeat, this brings our tally total to 3 defeats and 1 victory in the last 4 OAs, it is speculated that this could be due to the influx of new players or Admin increasing the OAs difficulty as it has appeared to him we have been having the easy way out, or it could be a combination of both factors. March 2, 2009 Todays defense resulted in a "Marginal Victory", better than the situation in the previous 2 days. Lets hope we can keep this up. February Febuary 23, 2009 The game is back online, but we did not seem to have been reimbursed for the Outpost Attack, for what little we did to it. The whole thing lasted for around 12 hours and has been explained by Ximpulse as " a mySQL crash followed by Adminpwn doing maintenance / bug fixes while it was down." Febuary 22, 2009 The outpost attack was interrupted by an error. It may be Admin adding in the 'Stack' update we've been waiting for, or it could be the server's way of saying "Too many people". http://img18.imageshack.us/img18/5950/errorc.jpg Febuary 9, 2009 Today, the ammo stacks have been updated, and as a result shotgun shell stacks now hold 400 rounds, pistol cartridge stacks now hold 800 rounds, and rifle cartridge stacks now hold 600 rounds. AdminPwn has also been updating the inventory, and he plans on implementing a stacking feature.(Although,it is not known if items will be stackable, or if ammo will be able to be stacked manually.) Info about the ammo stack update, and AdminPwn's work in progress screen shot of the soon to be implemented inventory can be found here: http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?topic=242747.0 Febuary 1, 2009 On the first day of the new month, we got a marginal victory on the OA. On another note, with the barricades comes building names, so a local survivor has decided to map out all of the building names in Fairview. More info and the already partially completed version can be viewed here: http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?topic=236800.0 January January 28, 2009 Today da_gamer aka killer found a mysterious box of "tools" in his Player Outpost. It looks real, though it was proved fake, and can be viewed here http://i433.photobucket.com/albums/qq53/da_gamer111/GamerFindsTools.jpg January 26, 2009 Today barricading was unleashed please check this topic made by AdminPwn to see how to make one, also do not make multiple topics about this. Also, there are two pieces of bad news concerning the OA's. People have been worried about the OA's lately, as while we are still winning, recently there was one or more OA's that lasted two and a half hours, compared to the usual one hour. Also, halfway through it there were many sprinting reds apparently. As for the 2nd part, today's OA ended with a regular victory, ending the approximate 26 day total win streak. http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?topic=231896.0 January 17, 2009 Ironically enough, this has become such a trend that from now on the results of OA's will no longer be posted here unless it turns out anything other than "Winning Greatly", until further notice. January 15, 2009 Every day it starts at Losing Badly and ends in Winning Easily. Today was no exeption. Yes, I am speaking of the Outpost Attacks January 12, 2009 Today's Outpost Attack was a complete victory once again, just like yesterdays. January 10, 2009 Once again, a well known and active member of DF, named Sarah Covenant, stated in the forums everybody has 24 hours to mark up the prices of their food, ammunition and medication before she buys it with the one million dollars she has alone and the collected money of her friends. And once again, you may read the original post here: http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?topic=222242.0 On a seperate note, todays Outpost Attack was a complete victory! Ever since the new year just about every OA has been a (complete?) victory. Great job everybody! January 9, 2009 Today, Gregg Stevens, one of the most elite and active members of DF, proclaimed in the general discussion board, that everybody has 4 hours to buy guns, before he and the most wealthy people in DF (with a combined sum of one point six million dollars in hand) buy out the entire gun market. This is most likely a result of the DF economy staying still (just like the real one!). You can read more in the post: http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?topic=221727.0 January 8, 2009 Today, mysterious items like claw hammers, wooden planks and nails were looted throughout inner city. Their pictures have been implemented and this had led to some people speculating that the plan of barricades could be expected soon as possible. It is also thought that a survivor would need at least one of each tools to be able to build barricades should they be implemented. January 7, 2009 Today's OA went from Losing badly to Winning Easily. Nice job! January 4, 2009 Today's OA was a Total Victory, the fourth consective victory overall since dead frontier ushered into the New Year of 2009. Keep up the good work guys. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:News Archives